<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Turn by minniessimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838664">Your Turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp'>minniessimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Seo Soojin, Bottom Yeh Shuhua, Enemies, F/F, Fuckbuddies, Not really smut actually, Smut, Top Seo Soojin, gxg, minnie - Freeform, miyeon - Freeform, slowburn, soojin - Freeform, sooshu - Freeform, soyeon - Freeform, yuqi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemy fuck-buddies Sooshu AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a more mature fic that will include somewhat sexual scenes and inappropriate language. Everyone mentioned is over the legal age of 18 but if you're not comfortable with such content, don't feel pressured to read! </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soojin and Shuhua's relationship had always been special. Not in the sense, you may think, though, they actually hated each other's guts with a passion, the pair just happened to fuck every once in a while. </p><p> </p><p>"Every once in a while" meaning every-fucking-day if possible. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you coming over tonight?" Soojin caught Shuhua off-guard at the on-campus cafe she was at with her friends, making the younger girl internally panic. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather die than see you any more than necessary," Shuhua rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone who could see the upperclassman before them was not in the mood to be messed with, and if they didn't. the way she grabbed Shuhua from the collar of her sweater and lifted her up high enough to whisper in her ear surely made it obvious. "I'm not in the fucking mood to joke around right now, Yeh Shuhua. I will fuck you right on this table and in front of everyone if you keep saying these sassy comments. You're coming over at six, understood?"</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua nodded quickly, visibly somewhat frightened by the elder's dark tone of voice. "Y-yeah, I got it. Stop causing a scene." </p><p> </p><p>With that, Soojin let go. Glaring at the uni student's group of friends one last time before letting go of Shuhua and walking away. "Don't be fucking late."</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to tell what Soojin's deal was since they obviously weren't close on an emotional level. Shuhua first noticed her change in attitude a week ago during one of their "meetings." The short-haired girl had been a little rougher than usual with her actions, resulting in an incredibly sore Shuhua. It's not like she didn't like it, but extra-bitchy-for-no-reason-Soojin was irritating. </p><p> </p><p>Shuhua wasn't that big of an asshole she actually tried asking Soojin if she was okay after they were done to which the older girl removed herself from her own bedroom without a word. She tried listing all the scenarios of what could possibly be wrong with her but nothing came up. She clearly didn't wasn't bored of fucking her since she kept asking for more. She didn't want anything kinky because she's made it clear she's very vanilla and plans on keeping it that way. It had to be something personal and not with Shuhua.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?" Miyeon whispered to Shuhua once the younger girl sat back down after reassuring the other girls in her friend group everything was fine and Soojin was on about a project. Only Miyeon knew the truth about what was going on between them.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know..." the raven huffed, leaning back on the chair defeated, "She's been in such a pissy mood lately, it's getting on my fucking nerves." </p><p> </p><p>"Have you asked her what's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and she just ignored me and walked out. And I know I'm not the problem, it's something she's going through on her own." </p><p> </p><p>Miyeon nodded understandingly, "Actually, I think I may know what's wrong." </p><p> </p><p>Shuhua turned her head as fast as lightning to face Miyeon next to her, "What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, speaking from experience," Miyeon chuckled nervously. Shuhua knew that she was dating but she wasn't really the type to speak about her sexual adventures as openly as the younger girl. "With what you've told me, I realized that Minnie and I have actually gone through something similar. We obviously had the advantage to talk about it deeply, but since you're in a tough situation here, I don't know how well it will work for you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up for a sec and walk with me."</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua ended up dragging Miyeon out of the cafe without saying another word to their friends. Not like she cared to have a good relationship with them, that's what she had Yuqi and Miyeon for, Yuqi was just on a date right now. </p><p> </p><p>"Continue," she said once they were across the street. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I ended up finding out that Minnie wanted her turn," Miyeon said as if it was a normal everyday thing to say, laughing at Shuhua's confused expression before proceeding to explain. "Which meant that she wasn't getting the same physical pleasure as I was and she  needed it too." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Was all the raven-haired girl said once she understood what that meant and then shrugged, "Sounds like a personal problem for her then." </p><p> </p><p>"Shuhua!" Miyeon let out a loud laugh at her best friend's response. "Please! you <em>would </em>just let her deal with it on her own." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes because if that's what she wants, then she should fucking tell me. Do I look like a mind reader or something?"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't show it in the presence of her bestie, but as soon as Shuhua was back in her dorm to prepare to go to Soojin's, see swelled on the issue. If that even WAS the issue that was happening. She understood that Soojin and she hated each other, but that didn't mean they couldn't be civil if they're fucking on the DL. Quite frankly, she didn't see the point up Soojin keeping up such a strong front when she eagerly asked Shuhua to let hers down in bed. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and switch things up," The raven mumbled to herself as she brushed her hair, thinking about the rules they had set when their hookups first started. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Be clean. (Duh.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2. No one can know. (Broken by both parties already.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3. No speaking, texting, or any sort of contact with each other unless it's to set up a "meeting." (Just to avoid physically fighting each other for no reason.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4. No sleepover. (That's just cringe.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5. No weird shit. (Soojin was oddly convinced Shuhua would have some weird kinks when she, in fact, does not.) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6. Absolutely no touching without consent. (That's just basic human rules.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7. And absolutely no feelings should be involved or developed. (A war would literally start.) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Both of them were pretty strict with those rules due to their mutual dislike towards each other, which was actually nothing personal, to begin with, you just can't like everyone in the world, someone has to make your blood boil for no reason and that was them. Shuhua was the more "submissive" one of the two so it just made sense for her to be the default bottom of whatever they had going on. Not once did she question her position being the good pillow princess she was and Soojin never told her to be anything else. Could she really want to change things up now?</p><p> </p><p>"Come in!: Shuhua heard from inside Soojin's dorm. </p><p> </p><p>When she walked in, she was met by a very stressed looking Soojin sitting on her couch working on what seemed to be school work. She didn't even bat an eye in Shuhua's direction, "Just go to the room. I'll be there in a bit." </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slightly shocked at the privilege she was given of being in the elder's house so freely, Shuhua said a simple ‘K’ and skipped into the familiar plain white bedroom. She got herself comfortable on the bed and waited. Waited for what seemed to be an hour, then it turned to two, then she lost track of time. Eventually, Soojin entered her own bedroom still looking stressed with a mixture of frustration and still not saying a single word. She simply took off her sweatshirt and tights and crawled on top of Shuhua to join their lips in a rough kiss, “Take everything off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuhua quickly did as she was told and got back to her previous position on the bed. She hates to admit it but Soojin’s zombie-like state was sort of frightening. “A-are you going to use anything today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t feel like it,” she said as she planted kisses down Shuhua’s warm neck, “Why are you stuttering like a little bitch all of a sudden?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuhua didn’t answer. How could she when Soojin went back to kissing and biting at her neck the way she liked. As much as she wanted to just relax and enjoy it, though, curiosity was killing her. Would Soojin continue to be as rough as before or even more now that she’s all mad and stressed? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you listening to me?” Soojin spoke again, the same tone as before. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My bad. I’m spacing out…” Shuhua says, bringing her eyes up to meet her dark orbs. “What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soojin didn’t say anything else, that look returning to her face as she climbed off of Shuhua and sat on the edge of the bed. It was like a movie where someone waits for their partner in that position to comfort them; that would be yucky for Shuhua to do, so she just spoke from her spot. “What’s your deal lately, Seo Soojin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been an even bigger bitch than usual and it’s getting on my nerves!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older girl scoffs, turning to face the other girl on her bed who was now covering herself with a blanket, “You’re crazy. Nothing’s going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something obviously is. Look, I get that we don’t get along or whatever, but you can talk to me if your issue is with…” Shuhua took a deep breath before continuing, “If your issue is with the sex, then tell me. This is supposed to be a mutual thing, Soojin. Even <em>I</em> don’t find it fair that I’m the only one getting something out of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am though? I let my anger out on you,” The way she said that sounded more like a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which means you’re probably thinking of whatever problems you have outside of this while you’re doing it. You don’t get a break, Soojin.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting at here, Shuhua?” Soojin fully turns to face the younger girl who had the most serious expression she’s ever seen on her as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to give you your turn.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuhua's adventures in getting to Soojin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPRISE SHAWTY</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/minniesmonday">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You want to fuck me? Please,” Soojin threw her head back as she laughed. She had to admit it was sort of hot Shuhua was willing to do that for her, but she just wasn’t in the mood for that just yet, she just wanted to fuck the other girl till she can barely walk again. That’s exactly what she was going to do, so she launched herself back on top of Shuhua while pinning her hands above her head, “Maybe next time… or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Shuhua could do was fully submit to Soojin in hopes to keep that “bright” energy during their intercourse. Sure enough, Soojin was a thousand times better than she’s ever been that night. Shuhua probably came about four times in counting, more times mentally with how good the older girl seemed to look too. Yeah, she hated her guts, but she wasn’t blind, Soojin was definitely a really hot person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all the times they’ve done their business for, Shuhua came to learn that Soojin wasn’t one for aftercare at all. She typically would get off of Shuhua, give her a single pat on her head, and leave to take a shower or continue whatever she was doing before that. The raven-haired girl typically didn’t mind that, she didn’t want to be near her other than needed, but this time she couldn’t help but want to continue pestering her about what was going on with her attitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to let me do it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soojin groaned, stopping her way to the bathroom to face Shuhua again. She somehow knew she wouldn’t drop the topic with how annoying she was no matter how much she hoped she would because she herself didn’t know if what she had stated earlier was even the case. “Why can’t you just drop it, Yeh Shuhua?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t know if you realize this, Seo Soojin, but this affects the both of us,” Shuhua says as she snuggles more into the white sheets. “If I have to convince you to let me then I will!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl scoffed and subtly rolled her eyes, “Good luck with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus began Shuhua’s plan to get under Soojin’s skin in a more intimate way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had little to no knowledge of Soojin, for obvious reasons, so she had to take matters into her own hands and observe the older girl as much as she could no matter how much of a bird she felt she was being or the fact she was breaking one of their rules. Thankfully, Soojin didn’t seem to mind as long as she would shut up. They were in the same career department, and she was a year older and amazing on the subject so if Shuhua wanted to be near her strictly for school purposes, she didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuhua noticed two things about scholar-Soojin. Number one, she was just as uptight as she expected her to be. Okay, maybe she didn’t learn that recently, but it surely proved her theory that Soojin didn’t like to have fun as a way of cooling down for school. Number two, she was actually really shy in public or around her seniors, which was the perfect thing for Shuhua to take advantage of as she was what people like to label as ‘chill’ or as she liked to call herself: absolutely shameless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started off quite lowkey; simply spending the first three days after their encounter hanging around her just to get a “feel on how next year will go for her”. Soojin spent a lot of time studying with their department seniors in her free time and Shuhua was automatically welcomed to join as one of those seniors happened to be Miyeon’s girlfriend Minnie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she was planning was practically falling into place on its own, now, she just had to throw her dignity out of the window and fake being clingy to Seo Soojin. The older girl was really smart but clearly lost her train of thought whenever Shuhua subtly placed a hand on her arm or thigh. She heavily tried to convince herself that she was just the type of person that got touchy when asking questions, especially when her touch lingered and she couldn’t yell at her to quit in front of her classmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At times, Soojin had to wait up to three hours for their study session to at least throw Shuhua a glare let alone take her into an empty classroom and give her a piece of her mind, which is what she did on the fifth day. She had had enough of the younger girls’ constant teasing and flirty remarks, making it seem as if something was going on between them which wasn’t the case at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop,” Soojin let out a breath, trying to stay as calm as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuhua simply sighed, throwing her bag on one of the nearby chairs. She turned to face the other fuming girl with innocent eyes, “What are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soojin furrowed her eyebrows, “This little sick game you’re playing. You need to stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seriously have no clue what you’re talking about.” The raven crossed her arms and leaned against one of the chairs. It was amusing to see Soojin in such distress considering her mood prior to everything happening now. She looked hot. “You know… that skirt looks really good on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so Infuriating! Don’t come closer!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuhua didn’t listen. She made her way closer and closer to Soojin who kept backing up till her back hit the nearest wall. Her breath hitched as the younger girl pressed her own body against hers, her hand going down to trail a finger along her thigh, “Shuhua.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Shuhua hummed, tilting her head to have better access and place light kisses along the base of Soojin’s neck. The brunette let out a pleased sigh at the feeling of warm lips and tongue against her pulse, shuddering at the feeling of Shuhua’s hand running along her thigh, raising her leg the slightest bit to give her more access she didn't even know she wanted to give her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pretty obvious how riled up Soojin seemed to be over the simplest actions as they(mostly Shuhua) had already broken at least four of their rules. But Shuhua just kept on kissing and sucking on the older girl’s necks, making sure to mark her up, her hand completely taking hold of Soojin’s thigh as she pushed further into her. The tiniest whimper escaped Soojin’s lips when Shuhua lightly sank her teeth into her skin. “S-Shuhua stop. Someone could walk in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shuhua, come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. Weren’t you just trying to fuck me in the cafe the other day?” Shuhua huffed, running a hand through her long black hair as she watched Soojin attempted to fix herself up. “Where’s that energy right now, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soojin glared at her, “I was mad that day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, <em>I’m</em> mad today!” The younger girl took hold of Soojin’s head and pinned her against the wall, much like she had done to her a couple of days ago on her bed, whispering softly in her ear, “You know you want me to do this... So tell me to stop one more time and I will or we can take this to your house and I can fuck the bitterness out of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Soojin’s neck was attacked by a pair of soft lips. There was no point in going back now not only because there were marks all over her neck already, but because matter how much Soojin wanted to be strong and keep this guard up for as long as she needed to, her body was aching, craving more physical attention from Shuhua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “P-Please.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>